notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Forward Observer (NOTD)
Description The Forward Observers are the tactic masters among the Marine Corps since they did not excel at their military training so they instead learnt the art of mobile warfare. When on the field the Forward Observer can call down reinforcements, flares, air strikes and artillery barrages from an orbital capital ship. The Forward Observer is unrivaled at dealing with mobs and anything that comes in numbers. He is however limited in his amount of artillery shells. The Forward Observer is not exactly a friend to his enemies nor his allies as most of his talents do friendly fire. Passive Starting Skill Technician Passive *The Forward Observer is highly skilled and trained as technician, he can therefore activate the Auto-Turrets at the Armory. Custom HUD Passive *The Forward Observer's ocular implants grant him extra control of his forces on the battlefield. Additional User-Interface is added when Fire Mission or Mobile Infantry is upgraded. Artillery : When the Forward Observer is skilled in this tree he gains a new bar to his UI which controls the number of shells used in each artillery calldown. The shells can be set from 1 shell to 20 shells maximum per each barrage. The Forward Observer has 1350 shells only. Tier 1 :Fire Mission (Q) - Calls in a artillery strike over a long distance that blasts a 7 area radius. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. No cooldown. 8 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Each shell deals 20 damage :Level 2 - Each shell deals 40 damage :Level 3 - Each shell deals 60 damage :Lunar Boosters - Upgrades made to the shells boost their orbital travel time making them reach their target area faster. Passive :Level 1 - Barrage time is reduced by 1.5 seconds :Level 2 - Barrage time is reduced by 3 seconds :Level 3 - Barrage time is reduced by 4.5 seconds Tier 2 :Shockwave Barrage (V) - A modified artillery strike with no explosive warheads but rather are fitted with shockwave triggers that when they impact blast a 7 area radius stunning targets for a duration. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Shells stun for 3 seconds :Level 2 - Shells stun for 6 seconds :Satellite Link - Shells become greatly accurate by having flight navigation. Shells can better hit targets within the target area by having a chance to auto-acquire them. Passive :Level 1 - Shells become 50% more accurate :Level 2 - Shells become 100% more accurate Tier 3 :Napalm Barrage (G) - Calls in a artillery strike fitted with Inferno-Mk2 Warheads that when on impact ignite a area where each shell hits within a 7 area radius. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Shells create fire pillars that burns targets nearby for 30 damage a second for 10 seconds. Air Superiority : When the Forward Observer is skilled in Mobile Infantry he will gain a new UI that shows how many Marines he can call down. Later when he skills Infantry Specialization he can customize the Marine type he can call down. Tier 1 :Mobile Infantry (E) - The Forward Observer calls down Marine/s at target location to support him for 20 seconds. The Forward Observer loses 5 energy for each Marine that is killed. 35 second cooldown. 35 energy cost. :Level 1 - Calls down 1 Marine :Level 2 - Calls down 2 Marines :Level 3 - Calls down 3 Marines :Surveillance Flares ® - A over-head Gunship drops down some flares in random locations within a 15 radius AOE. 50 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Drops 1 flare :Level 2 - Drops 3 flares :Level 3 - Drops 5 flares Tier 2 :Infantry Specialization - Allows for Mobile Infantry to call in different types of infantry. Passive :Level 1 - Firebats become selectable :Level 2 - Snipers become selectable :Air Strike (F) - 3 Wraiths fly over a area bombing the area for massive damage within a 7 area radius. Stuns affected targets for 3 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. 45 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Each bomb deals 75 damage :Level 2 - Each bomb deals 150 damage Tier 3 :TX-179 Asgard (Y) - The Forward Observer takes control of a high flying support Gunship that has 2 fire modes using the players mouse for 30 seconds. The Gunships firing modes deals 100% more damage to Armored and Massive targets. When this skill is activated the Forward Observer will automatically follow the highest experienced player closest to him as a safety measure. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - The Gunship has 2 firing modes... Left Click *Gauss Cannon : Deals 20 damage within a 2 area radius with a 0.2 attack speed. Right Click *Hellfire Missiles : Deals 120 damage within a 4 area radius with a 2 attack speed. Category:Character Classes Category:Alpha Company